greatiafandomcom-20200214-history
Greatia
For the language, see Greatian. Greatia is a federal republic country-continent situated between the Pacific Ocean and the Australasian Ocean. It is composed of 30 states and a capital city. At 3,302,769 mi2 and a population of approximately 351,600,000 in 2018, Greatia is the world's third largest country and largest country-continent. Greatia's capital is Chris and its largest city is New Nate. Its largest state by area is Pinnavaia, and its largest state by population is Derettas, with an estimated 44 million people in 2018. The extremely diverse geography, climate, and wildlife of Greatia make it one of the world's 17 . Greatia's size also allows it to span three time zones: its eastern side lies in the Pacific Time Zone which is also shared by the West Coast of the ; the middle portion of Greatia lies in the Central Greatian Time Zone; and the western side lies in the West Greatian Time Zone. Greatia has the fifth highest GDP per capita in the world, and has the second highest economy after the United States. It has the strongest military and navy in the world, is ranked second in education, third in safety, and fourth in infrastructure. Greatia's rich history allows it to thrive as one of the strongest and superior nations on . History The continent of Greatia was formed when the supercontinent of broke off into several continents. Native peoples had always occupied the land until the Exploration Age, when in 1505, explorers from other nations started coming over to Greatia to claim land. Millions of people were pouring into Greatia, setting up homes and businesses, their new lives. Eventually, the colonists grew tired of being ruled by another nation and peacefully broke away, without any war. They made it a free land, similar to the ethics of the United States, but a heavy enforcement on the principle, which still exists today. The Constitution of Greatia specifies this. Geography Greatia is situated west of , south-southwest of , east of , and north of . The passes through northern Greatia, forming the line which separates the states of Grillo, Petagna and Fabrizio with the states of Monetti and Hanabay. Derettas is the only state in which the Equator runs through. Presland is the only island state of Greatia and the only state that is isolated from the rest of Greatia, but is accessible by road via the Grand Presland Causeway, which is a 16.2 mile long carrying 14 lanes of traffic, seven each way, with a rest stop approximately halfway, all over the Leoreden Strait. Greatia's two largest lakes are Lake Evan, in the east, and Lake Kohzin, in the west. Climate Greatia boasts an extremely diverse climate. 95% of Greatia lies in the , where it is summer during the months of December–March, and winter during the months of June–September. The northern tip of Greatia, the states of Monetti, Hanabay, Repotsic and the northern half of Derettas lie in the Northern Hemisphere, but since this area is so close to the equator, season effects are not apparent, so the weather is mostly humid year-round. The western portion of Greatia has a , and areas around Lake Evan and Lake Kohzin are temperate as well. The eastern portion of Greatia has an , and the southern coast of Greatia, stretching from northern Westhalson to mid Chelatoria, has hot summers and cold winters, due to the close presence of Antarctica. For example, the average summer temperature in Duesburg is 83ºF, but for winter, the average is a mere 29ºF. Infrastructure Transportation The Greatia National Highway System is an extensive motorway network traveling through all 30 states of Greatia. Over 75,000 gabinells (150,000 miles) of railroad tracks help provide goods and transport passengers to areas all over Greatia. Many major cities in Greatia also have metro/subway systems in their respective city and metropolitan areas. Energy Greatia is the third largest energy provider, but not a large energy consumer. Many cities across Greatia promote electric and hybrid vehicles, and solar panels. Greatia has over 50,000 wind farms, 20,000 solar power plants, and 100 nuclear power plants. Water Greatia has an extraordinary low water pollution rate, and most of the water in Greatia is clean, healthy, and fresh. The largest water reserve in Greatia is located north of Lake Kohzin in Peralta, where most of Greatia's drinking water comes from. Greatia boasts over 10,000 water pumping plants, and 11,000 sewage filtering plants. Culture Greatia is home to many cultures and a wide variety of ethnic groups, traditions, and values. Aside from original natives, nearly all Greatians or their ancestors settled or immigrated within the past six centuries. Mainstream Greatian culture is a Western culture largely derived from the traditions of European immigrants with influences from many other sources, such as traditions brought by Americans. More recent immigration from North and Latin America has added to a cultural mix that has been described as both a homogenizing melting pot, and a heterogeneous salad bowl in which immigrants and their descendants retain distinctive cultural characteristics. Sports Bladeball is the primary sport in Greatia. The Greatian Bladeball League (GBL; Greatian: Greatian Edalbllab Eugael, GEE) contains 18 teams based in 18 different cities across Greatia. Since no two games during the season are played at once, all games are nationally televised and have by far the highest view count of any Greatian television program. Greatia also boasts a baseball league and a hockey league, but compared to Bladeball, these are minor. Gallery Maps Greatia.jpg|Blank map of Greatia. Greatia.png|Labeled map of Greatia. Greatia Cities:Time Zones.png|Time zones and major cities. Greatia cities population.JPG World Map with Greatia.png|World map. Greatian Flag.png|Greatian flag. See Also *Greatian *List of Greatian states Category:Main pages Category:History of Greatia